No One Else Comes Close
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Susan travels to America with her sights set on material wealth, party invitations and boys. But her partying ways only leaves her missing what she yearns the most. Caspian/Susan Closure. One-Shot. Movie-verse.


**A/N: **One-shot fic. Movie-verse. Takes place right after VotDT. Susan travels to America and forgets about Narnia, or at least tries to as she engulfs herself in material wealth. She later gets a surprise from Caspian which brings her some closure. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

**"No One Else Comes Close"**

"Susan! It's time to go!"

"Coming, mum!" The beautiful brunette yelled out from her room as she quickly faces the mirror to apply another layer of red lipstick to match her silk and classy 1940s dress that went down below her knees. Susan and her parents were invited to another social gathering in tribute to the American soldiers when it really was another excuse of a meaningless party filled with single men and women of all ages, music, dancing and cocktails, which Susan was very much looking forward to. Although she misses her siblings back home in London, traveling to America for the summer has been quite the adventure for the 19 year old. Her visit so far consists of sight-seeing, endless parties, shopping and of course, handsome young men.

"Come on, darling! You know how your father gets."

"Alright, I'm coming." After one good look in the mirror, pleased by her mere perfection, Susan smiles in delight as she grabs her black coat on the chair and hurriedly leaves the room. Upon ascending down the staircase, Susan promptly stops as her gaze shifts to a photo enclosed in a wooden frame taken last year of her and her siblings at a train station placed on a small table at the bottom of the stairs. A smile crept over her face as the memories of their adventures in Narnia begin to cloud her mind.

_"I'm glad I came back."_

_"I wish we had more time together."_

_"We wouldn't have worked anyway."_

It has been exactly 3 months since they last returned and accompanied their newfound comrade Prince Caspian in restoring Narnia against the invading Telemarines, and in those 3 months she did everything she could to erase those memories. Leaving Narnia the second time hasn't been very easy as it was the first, and knowing she could never return made it even easier for her to forget and move on, or so she tried. Although she created fond and unforgettable moments with her siblings as Kings and Queens, in the end Susan fully accepted the fact that their true home was in London and Narnia was simply a dream—a dream that never lasts. Her stay in Narnia was cut short, twice as she finds herself awake in the last place she wanted to be where everything was dull and lifeless. Forgetting everything, as she hoped, appear be a struggle as Susan finds herself occasionally not only thinking about Narnia, but the little time she had with Caspian. Although she had many suitors during her reign as Queen during the Golden Age of Narnia, Caspian has left an imprint in her. He was everything she ever looked for in a King—handsome, courageous and above all very well respected by his people and all of Narnia. '_Oh Caspian,' _the thought of him left her in a trance state as she becomes flooded with more memories that suddenly eluded her from the real world.

"Caspian?"

Susan broke away from her deep thoughts as she stares at the confused American boy who finally arrived with their drinks. Surprised, she quickly smiles, looking down in embarrassment before gazing back into his blue-green eyes. " I'm sorry," she spoke softly as her male companion furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" He asked with hint of jealousy in his voice which made Susan smile in appreciation. Not only is she getting the attention back home, but the American boys seem to be drawn to her exquisite beauty that never go unnoticed.

"No," she retorts as the image of Caspian suddenly disappears. She added with a smile, "just a friend."

"Oh," he lets out an apprehensive chuckle, "good. Well here's the water you wanted." The boy places the glass of water down on the table, and before he could continue where they left off in their previous conversation, Susan suddenly surprises him with a kiss. She pulls back; unaware of where it came from or what drove her to do it, except that it felt good and pleasant, and something she's been yearning to do all night.

"Come on," Susan grabbed his hand before he could even respond to the kiss that left a huge smile on his face, "let's dance."

* * *

It was 3 o'clock in the morning, way pass the time Mr. & Mrs. Pevensie expected their daughter to be back in their guest house where they were staying for the summer. Susan finally arrived soon after being dropped off by her male companion as she kisses him goodnight before he took off. She slowly makes her way up the porch, trying to avoid making any noise as she steps inside the house in a dark room only to be greeted by both her parents waiting as the lights suddenly went on.

"Mother," Susan gasps in horrid surprise, "father…"

"Where have you been, Susan Pevensie?" Her mother spoke first in an abrupt tone that was mixed with anger and concern. "Do you have any idea how worried your father and I were?"

"I know I-"

"I thought something bad has happened to you." Mr. Pevensie steps in, allowing Susan to look down shamefully. Dealing with one parent has never been so easy, but both was almost unmanageable.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered nervously, "I lost track of time."

"This isn't the first time, Susan." Her mother added with disappointment. "You've been coming home late and God knows what else you've been doing."

Susan sighed deeply. "I'm not a child."

"Well you're sure acting like it." Retorted Mr. Pevensie as silence suddenly hung over them. He runs a hand through his medium brown hair, shaking his head in dismay. "Perhaps coming here was a mistake."

Susan furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Your behavior as of late has been juvenile ever since we got here."

"No! I promise this won't happen again!" Susan exclaimed. "Please. I don't want to go back. Let's just stay here for the rest of the summer, okay?" Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie both stared at their daughter with mere concern as though they both sense something wrong about her. Although they noticed a change of behavior in their daughter since their arrival to America, they feared there was something more—something even deeper that could not be explained. Susan sighed, lowering her head down to avoid their questioning looks. "Can we talk more about this in the morning? I'm actually tired."

Her mother nodded, finally calming her nerves, "Yeah, of course." There was a brief pause as Susan begins heading upstairs. "Oh and, Susan?" She stopped on the top of the stairs to look over her shoulder. "A mail arrived for you today. It's from Lucy."

* * *

_Dear Sister,  
I'm glad you are enjoying your adventures in America. Edmund and I both miss you dearly. You wouldn't believe where we just came from. Narnia! And our young cousin Eustace was there with us too. It's a long story which I will tell you once you return to London. But Narnia was so beautiful just as we left it. We traveled on this grand ship with Caspian. He grew out a beard! It's different, but he is still handsome as ever. Three years have passed in Narnia and Caspian hasn't found a Queen. In fact he hasn't found one as worthy and as beautiful as you are. But I think all that is about to change. We came across a beautiful star, Lilliandil, who has caught his eye…as well as Edmund's. She's very kind and I know she would be a great Queen to Narnia. It's sad that Edmund and I could never return. I have so much to tell you. I miss you so much and I hope to see you soon! Till then, I'll leave this as a surprise for you. Take care. -Love, Lucy._

Upon finishing the letter, Susan finds herself reading it over a few times, mostly the part when Caspian mentions her. It left a smile on her face just knowing that he hasn't forgotten about her just as he has never left her mind. But as soon as she read over the part about Caspian possibly finding a Queen, it almost left her heart broken. Susan knew that one day he was going to find someone and eventually marry, but she dreamed countless times that she would be the one he chooses as his Queen if only she have never left Narnia.

Once again Susan's troubled thoughts begin to overwhelm her. Mixed emotions that she has suppressed for all these months have resurfaced and managed to put her guard down, let alone consume her well-being with weakness and discontent. As tears begin to slowly stream down her pale face, Susan folds the letter back to its original shape and notice another page left in the envelope. The paper was different, and ancient-like; one that looked exactly like the pages of the journal she used to write in during her times in Narnia. Curious as to why and how it got here, Susan takes the paper out and notice _Queen Susan_ written on the front. She unfolds the second page of the letter and reads.

_Dear Queen Susan,  
It's been a month since you last left and there's never a moment when you never crossed my mind. I don't know why I'm writing or how I'd ever be able to send this to you, but a part of me hopes that one day you would return to Narnia and you'd hear everything I have to say. The truth is, my Queen I've enjoyed your company with the little time we shared together. You are the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on, and the first that ever captured my heart. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I hope one day I'll be able to feel this way again. It's a shame that it all had to come to an end so quickly. But I am forever grateful to have met you, my Queen and I will never forget you. You'll always have my heart no matter where we are, what time we're in, or who you choose to give your heart to, you'll forever have mine. I wish you nothing but happiness, Susan and I do hope we will meet again in another lifetime. Love, King Caspian._

"Susan?"

A light knock on the door made Susan slightly jump as she looks up and watches her mother walk in. She looks down at the letter as a content, but rather distant sigh escapes from her lips. "Are you alright?"

Susan nods in response as she begins folding the letter and placing it back inside the envelope. There was a moment of silence as Mrs. Pevensie stares at her daughter worriedly. "So about the boy you were with."

"Mum, I really don't want to talk about it right now." Retorted Susan, as her mind continues to linger on Caspian.

Mrs. Pevensie tilts her head to the side as she takes a seat beside her on the bed. She looks at her and smiles, "I was going to say…" Mrs. Pevensie stops in mid-sentenced as Susan suddenly meets her gaze, "if the boys here could ever compare with the boys back home."

Susan looks away from her mother as she stares at the envelope and smiles. "Not even close."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review. =)


End file.
